Storm of the Galaxy Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto finds himself trying to add Silver Millennium to his Kingdom and when that fails he can at least recruit the Sailor Senshi as soldiers. Enter Moon Storm. NarutoxSailor Senshi Harem. Eventual Mature Usagi and Super Naruto. By the way I have a twitter now. Look for Kyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.
1. Enter Silver Millennium!

Storm of the Galaxy

0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
I give credit to Zero the Destroyer who has given me permission to use Shinobi Father (Themes and Ideas) in this story (series).

00000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

000000

Silver Millennium, also known as the Kingdom of the moon sat in the center of the Sea of Serenity. It's Monarchy consisted of a line of Queens that ruled over a kingdom of subjects who divine right to live was based on Divine Right. The very idea of 'purification' which could be viewed as righteous by many, had a more subtle implication. It was an absolute methods to problem and those with higher conscience or awareness knew that any form of absolution, no matter their methods were evil.

Currently the Silver Millennium was being ruled by yet another Queen Serenity who descended from a long line of Queen Serenities. The Monarch of the moon kingdom sat by her pool as she observed the endless stream of stars that filled the night.

The once vibrant woman was beginning to feel the symptoms of aging. The Symptoms that humans felt within a decade or two would take the people of the moon decades in comparison because of their long life span. Her fifties, sixties, and later stages of life that would slow that most people would still allow her to have a youthful appearance. Her silver hair was still vibrant and she retained some of her delicate features that gave her pale form an ethereal glow.

It was lonely nights like this that had left her to her thoughts. Thoughts of the duty that she was destined to perform like her mother and her mother before her was rampant in her thoughts. Such as continuing the old traditions of lavish clothing or the practices of picking a suitable male through a combat tournament. Many other Kingdoms often held their tongues knowing the price that would occur of making an enemy of the Silver Millennium.

The Beautiful and technology advanced Kingdom whose warriors, albeit powerful had exploitable weaknesses, just like the Kingdoms defenses.

Of course the Queen of each century rarely took the advisement of others. Silver Millennium, shaped to perfection or the years retained it's way since the old times. Tradition unbroken just as Absolute perfection was its setting.

''Guards!"' She called for her guards,wanting to check out this possible enemy or ally that trespassed into her kingdom in fascination. Her trip down to the garden was filled with thoughts.

Few Kingdoms had the ability to invade the Silver Millennium. The Nine Planet Kingdom of elemental warriors made many would be invaders hesitant. Elemental warriors of Fire, Water, Lightning, Light composing of it's guards, their Princesses raised to be the defenders of each generation of Serenity.

The others often consisted of an army led by the planet guardians with the exception of the planet Pluto whose denizens were tied to Time itself and the underworld with God Chronos as this dimension's ruler of Time.

Curious, she and a guard walked past the broken bits of ground. The sounds of fighting echoed throughout the ground. The guards moved in front of their monarch to protect her from the impending dangers. From behind several of the crystalline trees emerged two figures. One, whose silver hair would nearly be indistinguishable from a Moon Citizen if it was from it's darker shade and the other a blond male with Vulpine like features.

They appeared to be talking, or yelling at each other in an indistinguishable language. Both were bloody and bruised, the blond missing his left arm and the silver haired male had parts of his left leg and right arm shredding of skin and flesh, parts of his bone visible. It was then the male cried out something as black fire erupted from his eye.

Then the male cried out something, the only word the Queen grasped was,'_Chaos' _as he phased right through the black fire. Speaking the words again he opened a rift as he shoved a glowing orb of some kind into the silver haired man's chest, blasting him into the rift that closed soon after the man fell through.

The male spoke something as he fell forward unconscious.

''My queen!''

''You musn't!''

''He could be dangerous!'''

Ignoring her guards the Queen went over to check over the male. He was injured extensively but breathing. He looked humanoid, closer to earthlings then a Millennium citizen but he had whiskers. Could he be some sort of demon? Then there was his mention of the word Chaos? Could he be one of Chaos's lacky? If so, maybe he had information. It was best to have him fixed up for interrogation.

''Set up a medical tent and bring our best doctors.''

She didn't trust the male enough to bring him to the palace, especially if he was one of Chaos's lackeys. It didn't take more then an hour when one of the Guards gave their report. While nervous system while humanoid was unlike anything they had seen. It was constantly changing and had the genome of several creatures. Serenity ordered to have the male restrained in their strongest holding cell while they continued their studied. The fact that alien energy was detected with an anomaly even different to that then the Dark Kingdom worried her.

''My Queen...this male is a danger. We should exterminate him while he is weak.'' A tall raven haired woman suggested, her outfit a mixture of lavish red ornaments, and miniskirt connected with a fuku of some kind.

''He is a curiosity Mars. He may have some information on our enemies. If it turns out he is nothing more then a foot solider we will do away with him, but not before? Do you understand?''

''Yes my Queen...'' Answered the raven haired woman.

A day had passed when Serenity got the message the male was awake. To her surprise he was sitting in a cell with all bonds and measures of restraint completely eradicated. When she asked how this occur the scientists told her they seemed to evaporate from the male's energy which worried her.

Standing outside the cell she began speaking with him.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, hoping to convey what she meant using both her tone and sign language.

_'As well as any prisoner can,'' _He replied telepathically, shocking her a great deal. Few races without a special power or the use of dark forces were natural telepathics. '_I don't know your language and I have to speak with you some how correct?'_

''That is correct. My name is Queen Serenity. Who are you?''

'_My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Better known as Naruto of the Tentais.''_

A second shock went through Serenity. From the ancient scriptures there spoke of an ancient race around since before time can began. Records spoke that some of the Tentai were remnants of a previous existence created by one of the three great creators, the exploits of the maker of this existence was listed in the ancient scriptures, or what could be contained with their limited knowledge of things. The scriptures were written by the very first Queen Serenity whose blood line was born from sources unknown.

_'To think I landed in the Moon Kingdom of all places.'_ the blond thought.

''So you're aware of where you are?''

_'I have my sources. I was told quite a bit so to say. I didn't come at a bad time did I?'_

''That is to unfortunately say you came at one of the worst time possibles. Tomorrow is the day I am supposed to meet my other half and conceive an heir.

'_I take it some fiance or something from some arranged marriage?'_

''To be honest I don't know who he is. Tradition says that a tournament shall be held and the winner will claim the right to sire my child.'

_'Sounds particularly barbaric. At least in most other arranged meetings the couple get to meet first and their families converse. Even if it is tradition as the Queen can't you change things?'_

''That I can not do. The rules of the past are clear. To govern the present only the legitimate practices will keep the present stable. For thousands of years they have worked so why change them now?''

'_That sort of thinking keeps one killed. Kuiinshi told me the defenses of this place were poor and the practices of 'cleansing' are comparable to lawful evil and blinded light.' _These thoughts Naruto kept to himself.

'Where are you from?' _  
_

_''I am from many places. Though my prime origin is a world called the Elemental Nations in a village called Konoha. It's in many dimensions away.' _Naruto was more than sure that the Moon Kingdom wouldn't be a threat to Elemental Nations. They would have to get past a long line of planetary defenses before even getting close to it.

''I do not believe I ever heard such a place. You are indeed an outsider to this Solar System. ''

''_Yeah...could you hold on a minute.'' _Naruto closed his eyes and took out a deep breath. With a strangle cry and surge of chakra a new arm sprouted where his old one was.

Queen Serenity felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest. She felt marginally sick to say. _'What are you?'_

''A shinobi!'' He responded in her language. ''I got the grasp of your language from your thoughts and memories.''

An angry scowl marred her lovely features. ''You insolent beast. How dare you pervert my mind!''

''You make it sound like I went through your most private thoughts,'' The blond said as did arm circles with his new arm. ''I'll ignore your comments because I did do something that was pretty ungentlemanly. I guess my anxiousness got the better of me. So about the tournament, pretty nervous huh?''

''I thought you said you didn't go through my private thoughts?''

''I didn't have to. I can see it on your features. I can sense your nervousness. Though the hold thing is kind of dumb. You're suitor is going to be picked by whoever the strongest? What if you person is horrendous or as dumb as a brick? That doesn't seem all that good of exchange for a child to possibly get good genes when it comes to power. What if he isn't a good husband or father?''

''All Serenities have retained our Silver roots and appearances. I merely need to see the man for one night and one night only. Beyond there duty is done. This is the day I've been waiting for my entire life,'' She spoke as if filled with conviction, despite her body language saying other wise.

''You may make yourself sound certain...but I can see how you feel.''

''You don't even know me...'' She responded, trying to straighten her demeanor. Chided herself for her outburst. It was so improper but when Naruto off handily said he had read her mind she felt so violated. No one had dared tried something even close to that against her.

''I have a history of false acts. Having to live up to expectations. It's hard you know. If the male is only for what you say then there's no fear right? And to answer your other this Chaos ...I'm not associated with that force.''

''You seemed worried about what I think?''

''More or less you just seem lonely. I can see it in your eyes. I can understand loneliness. Hey I can get out of here right?''

''I got another idea...you join the tournament and if you win you'll gain freedom.''

''And if I lose?''

''I haven't thought about it? But I'm sure I can think of something.''

Naruto moved till he was only a few inches away from Serenity. ''Are you sure you want to this? You know what would happen if I win?'' He asked with a teasing grin as Serenity shivered.

She would be lying if she didn't find him attractive. A lot of males she found herself around were rather effeminate or beastly. Either they were too prim and proper to excite a response from her or too brash to where it turned her off.

This male though was different. He seemed confident and self assure, not to mention there was something in his eyes. He seemed confident that he could win this tournament and the way he looked at her. Not as Queen Serenity but as a woman. He didn't care for her status as the Monarch as the Moon Kingdom. He was a conundrum, he was...interesting.

''That's only if you win.''

The day of the tournament arrived and despite urging for her subjects to reconsider she allowed Naruto to entered the tournament. Even if he knew of the name Tentai it didn't mean he was one. Most of the Tentai were wiped out in a conflict some time ago.

And if the boy wasn't lie, a big if, she had nothing to lose. From her place high up in the stadium as she watched the battle from her seat.

Naruto with amazing flexibility defeated his opponent bare handed. He didn't use a weapon or magics, but hand to hand which was quite impressive. Rumors among the crowd slowly began that the mysterious blond was a youma in disguise as such physical feats were unusual. His movements leaving only a flash of yellow behind was arousing a lot of fear from the spectators.

It didn't help that he was defeating the best warriors of the Moon Kingdom with the exception of the Senshi with ease.

The Semi-Finals came around and some of the crowd was going wild. This wild card who appeared out of nowhere was defeating champions drom each Kindgom.

Next Naruto was faced with a man by the name Solaris, Prince of Earth.

''Your tricks won't work on me! I, Solaris of Earth, will defeat you here!'' The man declared pointing his blade at Naruto.

''Kagebunshin no Jutsu!'' Five Narutos appeared.

''What sort of Sorcery is this?'' the man demanded.

Naruto didn't answer as the clones charged at him. Using his blade the Prince sliced through the doppelgangers as the Blond disappeared form his sight.

''Come out coward! Fight me so I can smite the with my blade.''

Naruto's answer was to erupt from the ground. With a solid upper cut punch he sent the Prince flying. Landed with the graze of a Gazelle he turned to the roaring and screaming of the middle to lower class crowd echoed the stadium as the Prince hit the ground. There was much scowling and snide looks coming from the aristocrats and higher classes. To think that royalty would be defeated by some no name.

The Queen tried to with hold her shock. This wasn't going according to plan. She had heard the Prince of Earth was quite the fighter. The romantic ideal of an Earthling and her coming together would be a small stepping stone in getting the Earth into the alliance. That would be the job of her Heiress being of Earthean descent.

The shock and out cry of the crowd shock her from the thoughts. The Prince had attempted to charge Naruto whose back was turned to him. Though with speed and strength unknown to the Moon soldiers he spun and shattered the blade and with that shame glowing orb he used to defeat the man from that way sent the prince flying until he collided against the wall.

The guards like each match came and pick up the body of each looser.

It took some time to quiet the outcries of cheating and sorcery. When that settle the final match was about to begin.

''The male may have gotten this far, but there is no way he will defeat the Captain of the Royal Guard,'' Mars stated confidently.

''Yes, Giacobin is quite powerful and dilligent. But the boy has already taken down most of this generations prized fighters.''

''My Queen...surely you don't think this no one is going to win? I can't accept that! Uzumaki is some stranger who isn't fit to be in your sight, yet fit to touch you.''

The Queen smiled as the final match began. It seems that the entire this mysterious male, this self proclaimed Tentai was toying around. He would bear her a powerful daughter.

With a cocky grin he waved at the Queen.

By instinct she waved back, but caught herself in time so that she wouldn't be seen doing it for too long_. It wouldn't do to show favoritism._

Drawing his sword the Guard Captain went on attack while Naruto dodged and duck on the defensive.

''You appear to no longer be conserving your energ, yet you're fighting while only trying to use minimal energy in your strikes. That's quite curious...''

''I should say so as well Uzumaki. You seem to be having fun instead of taking this seriously, which is why I can not let you win. My queen's Chastity will not be taken by an outsider who dismisses our traditions as joke.''

''You seem to care for your queen. My view point differ from yours so that doesn't make me evil. I have a mission of my own so to say. If you beat me I'll tell you, but if I win you will tell no one what I just mentioned,'' Naruto said taking out a kunai and blocking the strike. ''These words I place my honor on.''

''I keep nothing from my Queen.''

''It wouldn't be lying so to say. If she ordered to ask what I say you can her it's nothing much. It's not like I said my mission has anything to do witht he Moon Kingdom. I'm doing nothing much now.''

''That motivates me all the more to win.'' Giacobin declared as he boost forward with impressive speed. His saber suddenly moved quick like lightning as the borrowed clothing given to Naruto worn by the typical guards member adorned several cuts.

''I see you have some moves...'' _But winning this tournament only further more of our plans. Once my daughter becomes Queen that adds the Silver Millennium to our domain.''_

Taking a bottle of toad oil from his pocket Naruto sipped some into his mouth.

'Katon: Flame Bullet Technique.' Naruto fired out three flame bullets at the Guard whow as stunned at this certain change of the blond's observed fighting style. The Guard Captain was blasted back, but most injury was kept to a minimum thanks to his armor.

(1). ''Doton: Retsudo Tensho!" The ground surrounding the man began to spiral inwards in itself. With his wits quick about him the Royal Guard ran for an upturn piece of Earth and leaped into the air, outside the technique. He dropped towards Naruto aiming for a downward slash, hoping to put an end to this battle.

(2) ''Futon: Daitoppa.'' The Sudden gust of wind blasted the man backing and tearing up the ground below him. The Guard Captain and his Saber was forced apart.

''I see why you're the captain of the guard. You won't give up, but I grow bored. I'll end this now,'' Naruto said as he flashed between the man and his blade.

(3) ''Suiro no Jutsu!'' Using the moisture in the air he created a Prison of water trapping the Guard Captain in the large sphere. He slowly began to drain the air out of the Captain Guard using some blood manipulation until the man lost consciousness.

"Uzumaki! Uzumaki! Uzumaki!" The Queen shivered as the sounds penetrated her ears. The crowd was going crazy for the victor. They didn't care that he didn't represent any of the planets of the Moon Alliance, all they cared for was his defeat over the Prince of Earth and Captain of the Royal Guard.

_'Could he really be another Tentai? If that is the case what am I to do?_ _The way the First Queen put it the Tentai never thought much of the Kingdom. What if he wants to get involved in the child's life? Do the other Tentai is here? If not then things aren't completely ruined.'_

"Queen Serenity," Mars said, solemnly. "You don't have to do this. There are other ways. Just because your mother, grandmother, and great mother had done it this way, it doesn't mean, what I mean to say is…"

"I know Mars," the Queen said. She stood up with a serious look on her face. "But this is how it should be." There was a silence between the two. "Have I shown everyone in the Kingdom that I have chosen the strongest?"

"Yes, you have," Mars said tiredly, "By choosing him, you have shown the Kingdom that the future Heir will be of powerful blood." Mars grit her teeth. "But, my Queen, that thing is a monster. Do you not sense it?"

The white haired woman smiled. "Mars, please. That man is just that: a simple man." She breathed into herself, letting her powers caress her. "It's about time the Ceremony starts." She breathed in more of her energy and let wings slowly come out of her back.

Mars watched in awe as the Queen's true form appeared. Large crystal butterfly wings surrounded her, and she spoke with a high regal voice. "People of the Silver Moon Kingdom." She paused to get everyone's attention, and all the planets in her solar system watched her as she did so. "I give you." She gestured the cameras towards the victor of the Tournament. "Uzumaki Naruto! The Strongest fighter in the solar system."

_What say you to this, Tentai? _She held up her smile as the crowd stood up and gave him a standing ovation. _How will you react? Was this your plan all along?''_

Naruto turned to her with a satisfied smirk. In a flash he appeared from the ground up to her platform.

She gasped seeing him right next to her looking just as fresh as the whole thang began. He took her hand to shake it and by habit the Queen did so. The crowd went crazy. _They've accepted him, he's shaking my hand as if we are equals and they've accepted him, despite not knowing anything about him. What have I done!_

She gave a cold gaze to the smiling blond,'_'I guess I win!'' _She felt something drop in the pit of her stomach._''I'll let you get ready for tonight.'' _He said as he made his way to leave.

That night Naruto was placed in a quest room while the Queen 'prepared' herself.

_''You're going to do WHAT!'' _A voice cried out from the cell phone.

''You said I needed to seduce a Serenity to add a the Silver Millennium to our campaign.''

_''Yeah but that was a joke. Damn...haha...I heard about that this latest one...this Selene was a trip. I can recall few of my past memories where her daughter 'purified' the earth. I'm telling you man, Pluto is also a piece of work and from what I noticed quite a few of those senshi are men haters.''_

''I've only met the one in red so far and the looks she threw at me were particularly vicious.''

_''This could still work. Oh wait...you should try and convince her to change the defense system. I mean Millennium becomes destroyed and then on Earth the matriachy is reformed on Earth and that is how Crystal Tokyo came to be. Like every single nation in the world is going to surrender Monarchy to a girl under 25 years old. That just screams brain washing.''_

''How come you never seem to recall memories this helpful during our other adventures?''

_''Because I had a run-in with a few Serenities in the past and let's just say there mentality was a lot like Multiverse conquerors and dimension lords. That's why I took the time to keep an eye on this universe. I mean there are hundreds of realities out there. Trying to find the main one for the unification so all of our hard work isn't undone because we made the wrong choices takes some time. Word of advice...I really suggest you don't let your future daughter end up a slave to destiny.''_

With the link with K shut Naruto began his way to back to Serenity. When he opened the door and was greeted by Queen Serenitie's 'form. ''Damn!'' Was all he could say when he saw her. Maybe he lucked out better then he thought.

000000

Chapter End

000000000

Like I mentioned Zero has given me permission to use some themes so I borrowed a few lines here an there while trying to remix everything else. I hope there is a noticeable difference. I'll try to branch out a bit more once it gets to where Canon begins, but I find ideas like teaming up with Beryl interesting, as it fits something Unleashed! Naruto would do from a manipulative stand point. Remember, a lot of what you have been seeing is from a light or neutral stands most of the time. I haven't gotten to the stories that would touch more upon his Dark nature and connection to Yamito yet.

00

Jutsu used

00000  
(1) Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm

This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This jutsu is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

_(2)_  
Fūton: Daitoppa  
Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.

(3)  
Suirō no Jutsu

This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. Water clones can be used in preparation for the jutsu, which blocking an opponents attack and trapping the attacker in the prison using the clone's own water.


	2. To Sire the next Serenity

Storm of the Galaxy  
0

NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

0000

Entering the room Naruto could feel the tension. Gazing around the Queen's room he noticed several objects seemed out of place. Several objects like vases were missing from pedestals. The room itself was easily the size of a small house. Something about the air itself was fresh and crisp and there sitting on the bed in her see through gown was the Queen. Her flowing long silver-white hair, her pink lips, and her giant fairy wings.

He noticed the the sharp intake of beath. Her very body seemed to be tense. Naruto walked over to her, taking his time as the Queen's reluctant gaze hollowed through his form. She tensed when he touched her shoulder. Thick, poisonous, that was how to describe the tension as if it was a creeping fog down from the bank.

The night was another cool one, opposite to the usual humid nights that he himself had spent during many of his adventures.

''Are you going to say anything?''

''Let's get this over with,'' Serenity replied simply, her voice flat and neutral.

_'I guess my charm isn't all powerful. Though it wouldn't be the first time a woman has turned me down.' _

''A woman's first time is supposed to be special. I wonder if you would have been this way if I was that man from Earth? Some Queen...''

Anger built up inside the normally calm Queen upon hearing those words, she knew that he was starting a fight but couldn't help but fall into his trap.

She stood up and walked forward allowing the natural light of the crystal moon's glow to catch her eyes, lighting them up like sparkling crystal in a cavern.

Seeing the virgin beauty of her eyes he temporarily forgot about the fight.

"How dare you say that!" she spat. ''Such a beast of a man should be honored to touch me let alone bare a child with me. The queens before me are probably rolling over in their graves. Let's get this disgrace over with.''

"You're right let's end this useless tension between us," he replied softly, his voice almost sounding like that of another person. Placing two fingers under her chin he brought his lips down and claim her own. His other hand softly pressed against her back.

Immediately her body was covered in goose bumps, never had she been touched by a man in such a manner. Cursing herself mentally for letting a man's touch interrupt her usually guarded self, she pressed lightly on his chest intending to push him away instead finding her small fingers gathering cloth from his loose shirt pulling him closer.

The sooner this was over the better.

Trying to find the will to calm her body from these sensations, she failed miserably as their hot kiss grew in passion. His tongue moved gently over her closed lips waiting patiently for entrance, letting her guard down he immediately took advantage and slid his tongue hotly into her mouth. Quickly a battle broke out between the two, each desperately trying to gain control over the other. Fury died swiftly into lust as the two kissed, relentlessly, feeding off one another's emotion like a dream eater in a dream.

Serenity was brought back into reality when her back hit something hard, immediately she knew he had her pinned up against the wall, his strong body caging her in as he continued to kiss her. She gasped loudly as his lips nipped at the senstive skin of her neck.

Seeing that she was not going to object to the attention he was giving her Naruto grabbed her roughly under her thighs lifting her up and positioned himself between her legs exciting a light gasp from her, smiling inwardly to himself when he felt her squeeze him tightly around the middle. Running her hands in his blond hair and allowed him to continue to suckle her neck, ignoring the feelings of shame and inner loathing building up inside.

''Take me to the bed...I won't be taken against the wall like some lustful lady of the night.''

Naruto snorted but followed the command none the less. He made his way over the bed and gently placed her on the bed as he slowly pulled loose her gown. Gently undressing her and taking in her form. Moving his hands to the bottom of the shirt he lifted it up and over his head as his body was also illumanted by the moon's glow.

Serenity coulnd't help but gaze at his bare torso, the scars and burns that his body first bare upon arriving were now nonexistent. His body was developed in a way only a veteran warrior could have.

Looking up at him she realized that he was staring down at her intently with a look of caring on his face. It must have just been a ruse; the expression was far too human to be associated with a monster like him. Lowering himself slowly he captured her mouth with a light kiss.

"I still hate you, you know that right?" she whispered huskily, running her fingers in his hair allowing her nails to scrape across his scalp.

"I know," he replied grinning quietly at her, saying nothing more.

Standing up Naruto unfastened his belt and slipped out of his pants. He then pulled down his boxers revealing his naked form. Crawling over her he placed a series of kisses along her neck and breasts as he aligned himself with her opening.

''I'm about to start...'' He whispered as she nodded. Using his left hand he began stroking her clit causing her to cry out at the sudden ministration. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the awkward squeaks. After a few more strokes he gripped her hips and thrust his body into hers. A cry echoing from her lips as she tightened around him.

"Are you alright?" he breathed into her ear, his voice thick with lust.

"Just don't move for a little bit," she answered back, clinging onto him, nails piercing into his skin.

Time had passed like an eternity until Serenity finally relaxed and allowed Naruto to move, slowly he drew his body back then thrust forward again, he knew that she still was in pain but she showed none of it on her beautiful face. ''Your wings...'' He whispered as he noticed her repeately shifted uncomfortably.

Shifting backwards he pulled Serenity on top of him so she could adjust. It was then the two began to couple. Soft and sensous movements. Naruto's hand trailed up to her breasts, stroking them as lust began to overcome them. Their soft pace soon evolved into frantic and frenzied romping.

The downside was Serenity's lack of active exercise, her heritage blessing her with a naturally slim figure lacked stamina so after a few minutes she quickly hit her peak. Shuddering and gasping as she spasmed over the blond, spilling her juices onto his lap and bed. Serenity let out a squak as Naruto turned her unto her hands and knees.

''You uncouth beast! I won't let you take me in such a manner as if I was some kind of animal.''

''You're already reaching your limits. Missionary will only be hell on your wings. Your choices are limited.''

''Just...hurry up...'' She relented, as she felt him grope her behind. Once more she let ou a shriek as he thrust into her from behind. She gripped her sheets and tensed as Naruto's hardness repeatedly pierced her core again and again. She moaned as she felt him kiss and nip her wings. Her body underwent a further sensual assault as one hand caressed her left breast as the other went between her legs to stimulate her clitoros.

Before Serenity realized what was happening she was thrusting back against his thrusts, her body desperate for release. The queen couldn't help but moan endlessly as Naruto's thrusts and caresses sent wave and wave of pleasure through her body. Her moaning literally unending as he continued driving into her as the lustful dance continued on to the hours late in the night. Her elbows and knees began to feel sore from being stuck in the position for so long. Though the soarness extended throughout her entire body as her body tremor from one orgasm after the other.

Finally Naruto had stopped, intertwining her fingers went his as he bottom out inside of her. For several moments they stayed like that, Naruto still sheathed deep within her, as the last bits of his essence spilled inside of her.

Three weeks had passed and much to Serenity's relief had finally concieved. She didn't know how much longer she could handle being soar and limp.

Acquiring what she had wanted she was now trying how to put into words his assistance was no longer needed. Resourceful and Powerful he may be, but Uzumaki Naruto had little to no love for the Moon Kingdom's politics or nobles.

There was also the supicion that he could be a dangerous enemy spy. Whether the guard or the Inner Senshi themselves he always came about victorious in battle. Usually physically outlasting and using strikes to physically cripple his opponent or disable their ability to use magic.

For weeks on in this continued. Naruto would disappear and only reappear to cause headaches for the Queen and the Senshi and assure the wellfare of his offspring.

_'My Daughter...' _It was sad how pitiful the forces on both sides work. He watched as Serenity was having 'their' baby examined from the womb. This entire time he was there they didn't even sense him. Then again the majority of dark beings in this dimension that lacked human apperances were usually mindless berserkers or slaves anyway.

Hearing the condition of the girl, hearing she was healthy brought relief to Naruto. True he had done horrible things...unforgivable things in the name of his family name, but they did come with good reason. And when he was called on them he never tried to act like he was better then those who did similar things, but knew his purposes were far more noble. In a moment's notice he would do what it took to protect his precious people. Even if it meant it would bring him one step closer to being a monster.

_'I can't...I won't...'' _He thought fiercly as he thought of the way the Moon people were. It was nothing all but some dream. The people knew next to nothing about struggle and having to fight. This Utopia was nothing more then a mirror which would crack with enough pressure. And the way they viewed those less then satisfactory was...disgusting. How did Serenity put the term? That the 'evil' of this dimension were 'Purified.'

Naruto exitied outside the Palace as he looked at the stars. '_Is this? Is this the final solution of our plan? Will what we do result in nothing but a false dream?' _Naruto shook his head. '_No...in this rule Darkness and Chaos are reviled. In our rule there is understanding of all paths. Even that of nothingness.'_

Naruto fiddled with the 'jewel' around his neck. Another 'copy' of the original Tsunade had given him long ago. One of the many recreations of the one lost so long ago. ''How much longer will you stay hidden in the shadows? Sailor Pluto...''

The girl's reddish purple eyes held a deep lonliness. The eyes...the eyes of someone who has lived for many years and will continue on to. The woman stepped out from the shadows. She was tall. Taller than most girls he had met. Her skin had a light tan that shone in the moonlight with eyes that burned brighter still. She wore the same Sailor uniforms the other Senshi wore, but hers were a dark green, complementing her long hair, and she carried with her a large Scepter.

''Are you still wondering if I am a threat to the Moon Kingdom? Putyour thoughts at ease. I've sired a child with he Queen. The next matriach, there is no reason for me to be a percieved threat to the Kingdom.''

''That remains to be seen. You may not be an intentional enemy but...''

''But?''

''Rarely has anyone been as defiant as you. Your power, your thought process, and your goals. They are a mystery to everyone. To me.''

''And that bothers you?''

''The fact that any future you are involved is shrouded in uncertainty. That much I can see...''

''And if you can see that then you know it's futile to try and kill me. As a Prophet of time you should have realized there is more then one way to change the future. Most tend to forget to change the future you will have to reshape the past. Even now I could tell the Moon Kingdom and Senshi will eventually fail. They are far too weak...your military strategies rely heavily on select magics young girls who can hurl elemental attacks, but hardly know the first thing about actual combat. I know you know more of me then you're letting on. Why not go to the Queen?''

''Even without my power I can see that those who stand against you perish. As the one who guards the portal of space and time I have a limited form of Omniscence. ''

''Just be aware of one thing Pluto...'' Naruto held his hand as his nails sharpened into claws. ''If you cross me I will end you...completely. Think carefully to whom you wish to give your loyalty less you end up like your traitorous father Chronos.

''My loyalty to the Moon Kingdom is great but my loyalty to Lady Keios is absolute. For it was she who instilled my family into their position since the first of their line. I will sooner break the Laws of Time before I stand against one of her lines.''

A smirked formed on Naruto's face. ''Good...remember that when the time comes and you may someday to be asked to break both the Laws and fight against the tradition of the moon.'' The blond said as he left in a swirl of wind.

Naruto had ran into another one of the scouts. The brains of the four girl scouts as he called them. Mercury, as it was the planet she had arrived from. Out of the four girls he got along with her relatively the most.

''Uzumaki...the Queen wishes to see you.''

Like always the girl in blue's voice was gentle and reserved. Naruto merely nodded and began following her. _'This place...this false dream...an entir civilzation that can afford to live in crystal and eat the finest food when they don't need to do so. Why are all those in countless worlds...in countless dimensions suffering when people live this are leaving so luxurious? It makes me so sick...' _

Entering the throne room the other Three Senshi were waiting with the Queen.

''Uzumaki it appears that any and all complications with the birth are settled. You are no longer required to say here as your services have come to an end,'' The Queen said, as if she was laying off a worker. Dismissing everything that happened as a simple business tranasction. ''For the good of the child I ask that you leave this palace so...''

''Afraid that a man will taint your ideal Matriarhcal society! Can't have the next Queen influenced by a strong male figure right? I'm afraid I can't go along with that. I won't let my daughter become some wide-eyed idolized fool!''

''Do not be insolent Uzuamaki! I can have you killed in a moment's notice.''

''Your soldiers are weak. Your guardians are pitiful!'' A rather cruel smirk adorned Naruto's features. ''Sit there _Queen _as I crush the best your Kingdom has to offer.'' He said as he prepared himself for a fight. The Senshi also moved into fighting stances readied to partake in their duty.

'_This time...I will do more...I've let too many of children down already. I won't...I won't allow harm to come to this one if I can do something before hand.'_

000

Chapter End

0000

Next Time: Naruto vs the Inner Senshi

Next time expect some intense battle sequence and each of the senshi actually getting some development.


	3. Legacy! Remade!

Storm of the Galaxy  
0

NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000

Story Start

0000

_''These girls...are weak, far too weak.'' _Naruto thought as he was forced into the courtyard by the numerous guards thrown at him. In one burst of wind he sent them flying.

''Mars Flame Sniper!'' The Sensei of Fire cried out as Mars created an arrow of flame and shot it at the blond.

''_And unlike me they can't afford to call out the name of their attacks!'' _He thought as he twisted his head out of the way of the flaming attack as it gashed the top of his shoulder. '_Hhm close but no dice. Let's see how well you girls work once you've been split up.' _The shinobi thought created three identical clones.

''Catch me if you can Senshi,'' The four Naruto's echoed as they all went in different directions.

''Damnit! What do we do now? How do we tell which is the real one?'' Jupiter swore as Venus paused to come up with a plan. The lead Senshi then gave out of the orders. ''Ami you follow the clone that went in the direction of the medical center. Mars you follow the one that went in the direction of sanctuary. Jupiter you of after the ones in the garden and I'll hunt down the one that went to the library. His clones aren't that durable so we returned here once we dispel them. The one who hasn't returned in a half hours time meaning they encountered the real Naruto and we'll regroup in that area.''

''Is that wise Venus?'' Mercury spoke up. ''Uzumaki isn't someone that can be easily maintained or fought.''

''We don't have much of a choice Mercury. It is our sworn duty to protect the queen and this kingdom even at the cost of our lives.''

Between the time Naruto created the Kagebunshin and arrived to the library he had summoned several hawk and wolf summons to keep the moon army. Maybe the utter humiliation and defeat at the hand of a single man would get them to rethink their battle strategies.

**''Crescent Beam!''**

Naruto twisted the upper portion body backwards as the beam of light woosh past him and incinerated one of the walls. ''So I get you first huh, Ve? But I think you better then anyone should know just how tough I am.''

''Uzumaki give up and the queen might let you live.''

''And abandon my child? I think not...'' He said as he moved into an offensive position.

''Then I have no choice. '' She said as power began radiating from her. Before she could transform and call upon her power Naruto teleported behind her. Before she could react he jabbed two fingers into her spine. With a shock Venus's scream echoed throughout the library as her form crumpled to the floor. She was immobile, her body refusing to follow her commands. ''What...what did you do to me?''

''I temporarily halted your bodies ability to move. It's a dangerous technique for someone who isn't well versed in medical knowledge. It should wear off at a little while. And don't worry your spine isn't compromised. Anyway I couldn't just let you just transform could I? I wonder why people always extend this courtesy? Well not everyone, but you know what I mean. I'm guilty of the act myself a few times, but I try to subvert said things and not fall to the typical Genre blindness.'' He stroke Venus's cheek whose face wrinkled in distaste. ''You shouldn't make faces like that. It mars your beauty.''

''It isn't over Uzumaki! The others will...'' She was interrupted by cold laughter.

''Will fall just as easily as you Ve-chan! Your little kingdoms is insignificant against that of my family's little Ve-chan. Maybe ten or twenty trips before this you girls would have given me some trouble, but as I am now...it's useless. Just play your parts and everything will be ok.'' He said as he grasped her chin and lean forward. Capturing her lips with his own.

_'W-what...what's happening to me. What's this feeling...what is he doing to me?' _Venus thought as a fire lit inside her body. Her mind becoming a haze.

''YOU FILTHY MALE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!''

Naruto broke the kiss with a smirk as he dodged away from yet another flaming arrow. ''So Mars is the second to encounter me.''

''I'm going to do what I should have done long ago and END YOU! Mars Fire bird strike!'' A fire materialized and took the form of a large bird, easily comparable to a phoenix.

Jabbing one of his nails into his palm Naruto ran his blood over a seal in his arm. Out of a puff of smoke materialized a staff. Spinning the staff several times he performed a chant as a crest appeared beneath his feet. Balls of fire came from the crest and swirled around him just as the bird strike. The attack imploding as the balls of fire faded.

''WHAT! Impossible! That should have killed you!'' Mars cried out as Naruto slowly made way to her tapping his staff against the ground with every step.

''A little spell call Nullblaze! A single spell can protect me from any form of fire. I can cast the spell faster then you can attack,'' he said as a few drops of blood dropped to the floor as his wound slowly mended itself.

''Then I'll just banish you!' She reached for banishing parchments only for Naruto to appear next to her in an instant grasping her arm tightly. ''Let me go! Get your hands off me!'' She screamed, struggling against his grip.

''Sorry...but you shouldn't tell the person you're trying to kill how you're going to kill them.'' Twirling his staff a few more times. ''Stop!"' He commanded as Mars body froze.

''What did you do to my body?''

''A modified spelled that is supposed to completely freeze the opponent. Trust me learning how to freeze specific parts weren't easy. That's two out of four now.''

''I'll kill you...I swear it.''

In response the blond sighed and shook his head. ''To be honest I'm kind of disappointed. I mean I could handicap myself, but then how would you girls ever see just how outclassed you are and need to train!'' As he finished this he paused then raised an eyebrow. ''Leave it to a kagebunshin,'' he murmured as a bolt of lightning crashed down outside. _''Thought I told those dumbasses to stop using a 1000 years of death! Oh well.'' _He thought as his lightning began to gather in his hand as it crackled. ''Sweet dreams Mars. Cause you'll be sleeping plenty he said.'' With a cruel smirk as he prepared to fry the girl.

Queen Serenity could only frown the doors to her throne room were thrown open. The battered and beaten bodies of Jupiter and the captain of her forces were thrown in. Their bodies were more red then their actually body colored.

''Venus, will be paralyzed for the next few days. Mars, electrified, but still alive; lost some hair though and Mercury; well I like Mercury so she'll be in quite an 'interesting' illusion the next few days. This one here,'' He pointed to Jupiter. ''Was pretty tough. So you can see I went with old fashion hand to hand. Yes call me a beast! Call me uncouth! But as I hate the thought of a man laying a hand on a woman in violence, much less myself said women who take up the call to fight shouldn't complain. If you can throw a punch then you can catch a punch. A person's sex shouldn't matter on the battlefield. Such foolish ideals demeans women warriors and it's a bit of a double standard don't you think? While most would hate me for saying very few and I do mean few actually do have merit were never going to find equality when people bring up standards when it works for them. So make your move Serenity. Your entire army and even your Senshi fell against me? What can you do?''

''You should have left. If you don't stop this now I'll have to kill you! Don't you understand that!'' She said, making sure not betray single hint of emotion. Fear, Regret, Anger; she couldn't betray a single thought.

''Do you believe that?'' He believed as he chuckled darkly. He then took notice she armed herself with a scepter. ''Aaw how cute...you're going to try and seal me aren't you? Yeah...those never really work trust me. I always break free. Your purification is fit for demons. That won't work on me. I have Demon blood yes, but angel, as well as dragon, phoenix, kitsune, human, and so on and so on. I don't remember what else to be honest anymore. I'm just a hybrid. But after my rebirth I was human, a mortal so identity me as that. So go ahead...try,'' He asked extending his arms. ''Hit me right in the heart,'' he said as he closed his eyes and waited. Ten, twenty, thirty seconds passed when summoned collided with his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at the ground. A tiara? ''Did you just hit me with a damn Tiara?'' He asked as the Queen frowned.

''Maybe there is something to your claims.''

''Something?'' He cocked his heads. ''I can cast illusions, make copies, summon animals, and use the damn elements! And don't get me started on my none shinobi abilities. What Youma of this universe can do half of what I just listed?''

''You Uzumaki are a walking Enigma, anyone tell you that?" she asked.

''All the time...almost as many time people tell me they're going to enjoy killing me a lot more then they should. Why do people keep saying that?''

_''I think I can see why,'' _The queen thought dryly.

''Anyway I decided to stop. I'm not leaving but I won't push the issue. I just realized something; I whooped the collective asses of your entire military and this kingdom is unprotected. I can't let leave you unprotected less something happen to my child.''

''This child is not yours. She is to be the next Queen and can't be tainted with your...behavior.'' She said as she suddenly doubled over clutching her belly.

''Uh-oh...looks like she's kicking.'' He said as the queen screamed in anguish. He kneel over to her and placed a hand on her belly. A green energy radiated from her hand as moments later the pain stopped.

''What...what did you do to my child?'' she demanded in outrage.

''Our,'' putting emphasis on it, ''...daughter needed to be calmed down. You can't kill me, especially if you want to make sure her heritage is stable. I mean how will you explain the fox ears and tails? I could have sworn we had this conversation before.'' He said as he picked up the woman bridal style and went into the direction of her room. ''Its hectic for a child of mine. All the different DNA sequences can cause complications, especially for the mother who hasn't been probably prepped for it. Her healing factor from my side will ensure she'll have an easy time surviving the pregnancy. Instincts and all, the mother on the other hand.''

''You knew...'' she whispered her cold fury. ''I'll kill you.'' she said trembling in his arms. ''You planned this from the beginning.''

''No...not necessarily. I'm was hoping you would have enough sense not to try to kill me. Well as least until next week. Should take me that long to teach Mercury the necessary techniques when delivering a child of mine.''

''So what's your plan beast? Kill me after I've given birth!''

Naruto sighed,''Stop tempting me Serenity, but despite what you think I won't. You're a mother of one of my children. I won't kill you even after you give birth. If I can help it I won't take a mother away from my children. I may be capable of monstrous things, but I would never go so far when my own children are involved. That is a line I will never cross.'' He finished without a single hesitation.

''For now Uzumaki...'' _I'll accept your presence for now, but nothing is eternal. I'll die before I let you destroy my family's legacy. _

Once Serenity was stablizied Naruto left to the Silver Moon Denizens could collect their pride. The next day that left Naruto to educate Mercury like he promised. ''You know Mercury it's kind of hard to tell if you're paying attention to me if you refuse to meet my eyes.'' Naruto said as he finished jotting down more information. Ever since he put Mercury in the illusions that brought out her inner desires she had refuse to look at the blond directly.

''I'm fine...'' she replied, she was definitely the most soft spoken of the Senshi. Her duty, her life was to that of the Moon Kingdom and she could not allow personal feelings to get in the way so whenever Naruto made a romantic advance towards her she rebuffed him gently as it wasn't in her nature to be mean or cruel. That and he was the father to Serenity's child and it would be thought of as rather improper. She seized up when she felt his hands rest on her shoulders.

''Now, now...no reason to be so..._stiff_.''he whispered in her ear, his hot breath stinging it as his hands slid down her arms.

''N-Naruto-san,'' Mercury whimpered as his fingers kneaded her arms.

''The queen is so cold you know. She won't let me in and when your partner is as cold and unresponsive as she is it only tends to affect one's performance. And it gets quite lonely.'' he said as his hands with to her sides.

When Mercury felt something poke to her back she let out a squeak and jump up from her chair. Handling powerful yomas and threat to a planet was one thing, but the soldier of water was not versed in the ways of love and sex.

''Sorry about that.'' he said taking the water bottle sticking out of his pocket and placed it on the table. ''Didn't mean to scare you.'' he reacted with a saucy grin as he looked over the medical information Mercury had typed in. ''This seems about accurate. I need to go check up on the queen and see if she is suffering from any symptoms a carrier of a hybrid baby usually haves. Will you be okay here?'' he asked as Mercury nodded and calmed herself.

''I'll continue the tests from your blood samples.'' she told him as she took a seat back into her chair and Naruto looked her over once more.

''Then I'll see you then.'' he responded for the wink as he left the room to go check on the mother of his child.


	4. Small Lady Usagi

Storm of the Galaxy  
0

NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000

Author's Note

0000

I'm Kyuubi16. I always update god damnit. People, stop doubting me and start reviewing again my peeps.

00

Story Start

0000

''And what's that star daddy?'' a darling little voice asked. Her bright blue eyes turned to face the person who was sitting with her.

''Romafir. It's named after a Royal Warrior, or at least what I was told.''

''Daddy, don't do that.'' Those same eyes became furious, cheeks reddened and her breathing quickened. "You're messing up my hair.'' she whined as he chuckled.

''But don't you want hair like daddy?'' he asked as he continued to playfully mess with his darling little angel.

''What are you two doing up at this time of night?'' Queen Serenity demanded, cloaked in her ethreal night gown as she entered the balcony.

''We're looking at stars mommy.'' the little girl explained.

''It is late Serenity. You will be meeting your tutor for the first time tomorrow and it is imperative you are presentable.'' the woman lectured as the little girl's face fell.

''Come on Bunny,'' Naruto affectionatelly said as he picked up the girl. ''I'll tuck you in and tell you one of my awesome ninja stories.'' he said as the little girl gave out a little cheer.

Serenity sent a glare at Naruto but didn't say anything nontheless. When Naruto entered her room, like he always did when he sought to taste her body she sent him an ugly look. ''It is way past the time Serenity should have been asleep.''

''She was nervous about tomorrow. I wanted to get her mind off of it.'' he explained as he walked over to the woman who suddenly guarded herself.

''You spoil her.'' she accused.

''I show her love.'' he replied. He said as he began sliding his gown off her. Serenity had long stopped fighting the urges and his advances. It was a love-hate thing, she loved his warmth yet hated who he was. She craved his touch yet at times he sickened her. She gasped and whimpered, his lips and fingers exploring her depths. She had lost count of how many times she allowed him to satisfy herself with his form. The queen moaned out as Naruto filled her.

Once he was able to get himself nearly out, of her sex, he pushed his dick right back in and that was more than welcomed by Serenity as she moaned out her pleasure to him at that moment.

Naruto slowly withdrew once more and then moved himself back into Serenity's sex, making the silver haired queen moan and that was more than enough to make Naruto move again and again. The pleasure that was going through their bodies was certainly worth every second, naturally Naruto was going slow to draw it out and drive Serenity wild. He held on Serenity's legs as he moved his hips back and forth slowly and he also made sure to kiss her legs as well as running his tongue there to send some more pleasure to Serenity.

Both of the lovers could not help but enjoy the sight of each other naked with Naruto enjoying the sight of Serenity's slender and well kept form, her body covered in sweat, her breasts moving with each thrust that he was using in driving his cock deeply into her sex, and her face flushed with red.

As for Serenity, the sight of Naruto's well toned body there between her thighs, and his animalistic form ignited a fire within her. No matter how much she wanted to detest him, she could not deny the attraction. Naruto began to increase the speed and power of this thrusts into Serenity's hot and wet sex.

''More...'' she cried out. "Harder..." she ordered. "YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Finally the damn release as her lover's cock released himself into core as her inner walls milked his cock. It had started off as a once a month thing, then weekly, and now every other day. He would come and she would accept him. She loathed the fact that she could not deny him. She loathed the fact that she felt so weak after all. She loathed the fact that he did look at her with eyes of passion like he did with _her. _She watched him dressed and leave and it was times like this she realized how big and empty her bed was.

Another two years had passed and little Serenity had turned six. Apparently her mother's influence was starting to shine through.

"This meal…it's awful," a blond haired girl muttered. Her bright blue eyes turned to face the person who served her the meal. Those same eyes became furious, cheeks reddened and her breathing quickened. "I specifically asked for red tailed four winged herons, not red tailed two winged herons." She slammed her hand across the dish, letting it shatter against the dining room wall. "Are you trying to get me mad,servant ?"

"No, your Majesty," a frightened, nervous said, bowing at the waist. He was dressed in all white butler's uniform. There wasn't a stain on him. "I will correct this oversight at once." The boy looked up from his slightly bowed position and hurredly scattered off.

''That was rude _Serenity_.''

Little Serenity tensed, feeling fear overtake her. Her father never referred to her as Serenity unless he was upset or disappointed in her. ''I raised you better then that. I don't know what your mother has put in your head, but we do not treat people like that. "I'm going to have to change your attitude. I think you need a spanking. Come here."

Little Serenity froze. _Spanking_. She never been spanked before but she had heard about it. It was something that her father brought to attention to some nobles to displicine their misbehaving kids. Suffice to say there was a quick change of attitude afterwords.

"I'm sorry daddy, I know I was rude, but do I really need a spanking?" she asked softly.

"I would never raise hand against you in an unbefitting matter Usagi-chan. I don't want to spank you, but I won't be raising a misbehaving child. You need to learn that certain behaviors and attitudes have consequences.'' when Usagi didn't come to him Naruto went to her. Laid across his lap Naruto brought his hand down on her behind with a resouing crack.

Usagi let out a shriek from the first lick of the chakra covered hand. WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

It was never easy to discipline one's kids the first time. Especially keeping in mind that one needed to wait when they were no longer angry.  
''Dadddy! I'm sorry! Stop!''

WHAP! WHAP! WWHAP! WHAP! WHAP…!

It turned his stomach to have to punish his little princess, but he had seen how far too many kids turned out without proper discipline.

"Ohhhhh, daddy, pleeeeeassseeee!" Usagi cried.

Naruto heard his daugther's plea, but it only made him continue. He needed to get the point across. So he blocked out the sobs and pleas to stop. After believing she might have had enough he stopped. Usagi seems to not notice the spanking is over, just laying limp across Naruto's lap, sobbing.

''I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but it needed to be you'll be a good girl from now on?'' he asked as she nodded.

Usagi, still crying asks, "A- a- are you s-still m-mad at me?" Naruto wraps Usagi into a loving embrace, as if that was the answer to her question. The little girl soon fell asleep from exhaustion. Even the Queen's little rant/accusation of how dare he punished her in such a matter didn't even register or occured a response out of him. Feeling rather melachony he wondered if the action would garnered the same effect. It did not. The queen didn't speak for Naruto weeks afterwords and with Mars being on a mission durnig that same time frame those two weeks were the best and most silent Naruto had in a long time.

Six more years had passed and Naruto was experiencing something ever father dreaded since the beginning of time. His daughter's emergence of hormones and boys. Why the hell did he ever take her to Earth? The only saving grace was that Serenity did not chew him out. All he knew was that his daughter seemed to be smitten with that Jackass from Earth's newphew. What was the boy's name? Endoym? Enodnym? Fuck it, he was going to call the boy Darien and anyone who didn't agree with it could suck it. The only saving grace was that she did not inherit his mischevioussness.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto didn't turn around from the sight in front of him. He was intent to watch the Moon Princess ride her mares. "Its been twelve years. I would have thought you would have done something by now. Even now you haven't told me anything you plan to do.''

The voice grew quite.

"I have my reasons."

"With your influence she has become a darling child, but...'' Pluto paused, not wanting to overstep her boundries.

''A bit simple-minded.'' Naruto reluctantly finished. He loved his Usagi-chan to death, but even he had to admit the girl was rather easily distracted. He shuddered to think how she would have turned out without his influence. ''At least Serenity cares about her education; tradition though can be annoying when unflexible. Could show more compassion though.''

"I would never picture you complimenting Queen Serenity," Pluto said, smiling. "At least without trying to wry her.''

Pluto's sat beside him, joining in watching his daughter ride the mare. "What do you plan to do when the time comes?''

''I will protect her with my life no matter what. Why do you keep bringing up her future Pluto?'' Naruto asked suspiciously. "Is there something you aren't telling me?''

''No, nothing at the moment. As you know any time I risk taking a peak at the future I could risk changing the past. I can not influence time in the ways the mystics you grew up with can.''

''Hhm,'' he stroked his chin. ''Guess you suck as a guardian then,'' he offhandily remarked.

''Excuse me?'' Pluto remarked, for the first time in a long time losing her compsure. She was caught completely off guard. ''I...'' damn him. She was rendered speechless by the sudden change in behavior.

''So I can make even the Ice Queen Pluto stammered.'' he playfully remarked, his face inches from hers. ''I wonder what else I could do?'' it wasn't an offer, more of him just teasing her. It was fun trying to get the Senshi to lose their composure.

''You are a man that's...''

''That's absolutely shameless?'' he finished with a chuckle as he got lost in her eyes. ''I get that a lot.'' he said as he moved closer to her, the clouds moving as the moon's glow illuminated them. They both began moving closer when usagi cried out.

''Daddy! Did you see, huh?'' The Princess was coming towards them, her eyes holding annoyance. "You didn't see did you?'' she whined.

''Of course I did,'' Naruto replied. ''I used clones sweetie.''

Pluto couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy. His eyes, that love and adoration, he never held them from her. She had to burry the feeling deep inside.

"Wait till I tell Mother! I beat the course record. You'll think she'll watch?"

Pluto couldn't help but feel ashamed. She was the gate keeper, she could not have feelings such as that. She had a duty.

The Princess turned to Senshi, but then blushed realizing who it was. "My apologies, Senshi Pluto." She turned her glare back on, pointing it at Naruto. "Was he bothering you? Should I give him a chop in the ribs?''

Naruto rolled his eyes and Pluto merely giggled. ''No, I was merely delivering the message of an observation I wanted to pass on to the queen.'' it was obvious that as Serenity grew up she began to realize how much of a flirt her father was. The girl may not have been all that bright, but by no mean was she stupid. Just a bit lazy and easily distracted. "I bid you a good day Senshi Pluto."

Pluto didn't need to bow, but she did anyway. The Guardian of Time was considered equal to the Moon Queen in terms of power, if not influence. She never bowed to the Queen, so when she bowed to Usagi the princess couldn't help but be confused. "I also bid you fare well, small lady."

Before departing the Time Guaridan quickly rubbed her hands on Naruto's shoulder. "And a good day to you, Naruto. The Outer Senshi have finally returned from their mission. Hopefully you'll play nice this time.''

''No promises.'' Naruto impishly replied as he watched the green haired wonder leave. All he could hope to do was make sure his daughter didn't lose herself amongst politics. One way or another he was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe from threats in and outside the Moon Kingdom.


	5. Fall of a Queendom

Storm of the Galaxy  
0

NarutoxHarem  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

7/4

0

Starting until the end of Summer I'm going on another Hiatus. I will work on chapters for all my stories and the only story I'll be updating is the newly adopted, Malcolm Fox's Meg Boyfriend's series. I have also discontinued New Kyuubi because it falls under the very cliche, over-powered Naruto and bashing route. The same reason why I discontinued New Namikaze (I am going to reboot that one and make it better. I am not abandoning that one.) If it comes down to it, I might reboot New Kyuubi as well and change the premise. So yeah, don't think I've disappeared on you guys, I'm just going to be writing chapters for all my stories and I won't post any of them until after Summer is over. I think the reason I failed before is because I was incapable of not writing/keeping myself busy. But I'm going on this hiatus of sort to get away from this site.

I will still visit the forums, add story images, add stories to communities and answer PMs. I just won't be writing on Thursdays or Sundays anymore to help clear my head, regain my energy, and to take more time to go over all my stories, fix all the mistakes that have been pointed out, and to finally give you guys chapter by chapter break-downs, explanations, and other stuff by replacing old chapters with new ones. That means its going to be up to you guys to go back and start reading old chapters/stories. I say that because I'm not going to go place new chapters at the end of old chapters and delete the old chapters when it comes to rewrites like all my stories.

This hiatus is finally going to allow me the time to explain my thought process to you guys, my motivations, etc, etc.

I am also going to take this time to explore new fandoms, new main characters, and none Naruto related ideas that you guys will see, Upon August 27, when I head back to school. That will include outlines, special shout-outs to special reviewers, and stuff like that. I'm also going to still post the unrated version of the stuff I have on Ficwad, MediaMiner, and especially YourFanfiction in the mean. I implore you guys to go and join that last site, as I'm going to post special stories only on YourFanfiction that won't be found anywhere else.

Back-up your stories there, you may never know if yours my up and gone. For those of you who missed my Dom! Series. Its going to be up there. The continuation of the Memoir series, its going to be there. Also, I'm going to do several different Milf Hunter like series, which will only be found on YourFanfiction as well. Feel free to suggest. I want to think everyone who spent their time reading my fics and my messages.

Also, please join Yourfanfiction. Not only do they have a search feature which separates Yaoi and Hetero (Finally) but you can look for specific character stories, lemon stories, and you can exclude stories with violent death or other things you don't like. The site is growing everyday and the admin(s) are pretty cool. They listen to our suggestions and stuff is added. We need more and more people to make it a better site. Its young, so don't expect a ton of reviews off the bat, but if we get more people we'll get more exposure and you'll get more recognition as your fics are less likely to be eclipse on that site if you hurry and join early.

For Promos/Teasers for future events in my stories go to my Forum: The Celestial Village of Foxes. I place all the ideas and stuff you guys give me (I will start posting OCs submitted to me there) so I can eventually get around to it. That includes series you guys give me. I'm going to organize my stuff there, if you want me to get around to your stuff sooner, go to my Forum.

Once again I like to think you all and I'll officially see you again August 27.

00000

Story Start

00000

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle whenever he sat back and took a nap. It reminded him when Neptune and Uranus were called in to take care of him.

_ It was shortly after Naruto had defeated the Inner Senshi and the Queen hadn't quite given up on killing him. He stood up, feeling wet yet refreshed as he stretched and yawn. ''Why the hell are my clothes wet?'' he wondered, looking down at the soaked clothing. It was then he looked up and saw a tall, marine haired Senshi looking at him in shock.  
_

_"World Imperial Shatter!"  
_

_Suddenly he found himself buried down in the Earth. He was so confused. A few seconds later he burst out of the ground, coughing and choking as he dusted himself off. He turned his attention to the other woman, short blonde hair and as tall as Pluto, giving her a tomboyish appearance. ''How? What kind of monster are you?''_

_''Well one in the sack of course.'' he cheekily remarked as both women remarked. ''Speaking of which. I'm hungry,'' he remarked, walking away and completely ignoring the fact that the two women tried to kill him. Of course they were so stupidfied that they didn't even think to use a follow up attack._

Naruto stretched as he woke up from the memory. Serenity was holding a council meeting of sorts and he was curious on sitting in on it. He couldn't help but feel annoyed, that he was talking to a wall when everytime he suggested how to improve their military power it was 'filed under consideration', a proper way of saying 'fuck off' so to speak. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? There was no such thing as a perfect universe. Beauty would not exist without the concept of the unsightly to define it. Any promises of perfect utopia were always a lie, something that can be achieved as long as there was free will, there would be people who have disagreements. This complex dictatorship was bound to fail, and all things considered Naruto wasn't sure whether or not the actions of the past Monarchs are a result of the Moon Kingdom's current enemies seeking to destroy them.

Uranus began giving her report. "Queen Beryl is gathering her forces from the demonic dimension and plans to use it destroy the Moon Kingdom. We should take steps to fight them before they become too much of a threat."

"I am afraid we cannot prepare until Princess Serenity's Birthday," the Queen said. "We'll have to wait until then. I am sure our forces will hold out until after the Ball."

"But your Majesty, they could make a sneak attack while we have this party," Sailor Neptune protested. "Please reconsider."

''As someone who has actual war experience I would listen. Attacking during the Grand Moon Ball, on Princess Serenity's Fourteenth Birthday, is the perfect time to attack.''

The Queen slowly turned her face to him. A withering glare of venom that would have burned the flesh of a lesser man merely made the blond make a mock hurt gesture. Naruto always wondered by certain cultures insist on letting rulers of divine right, without military experience decide their actions.''

"No, I think we will have my _daughter's_ ball when I planned for it too." She looked at everyone in the Council and dismissed them. "If you have any further inquiries please address them to the Senshi. I leave you all, good day." She stood up, extending her large fairy wings and walked out into the Hall with a hall of maidens following her. Naruto always hated how pointless some of these ceremonies were. The only thing that was, titillating was seeing some of the beauties dressed in their native fashions. Naruto found Mercury's dress which showed off her rear-end quite well to be particular titillating.

''Dad,'' Usagi remarked as she elbowed him causing him to off. ''Stop it. You're embarrassing me.'' she whined. Why did her father have to be such a rambunctious pervert. At least he could like some of the maids and attempted to hide their gazes.

''Hush now Usagi-chan. You know daddy is scouting out a new auntie for you.'' he replied, causing the girl to blush furiously.

Before the Princess could respond to that the crowd started clapping. Usagi turned to look at the person entering the arena and blushed.

The knight in black armor was beautiful. His face was feminine, his build sleek, and his hair darker than the night. He stood tall and proud with a regal disposition which was further aggrandized by the way he accepted the applause of the crowd.

''He ain't so hot. Let's see him dive bomb a giant kitsune.'' Naruto grumbled.

"Prince Endymion," Jupiter said, huskily. "He's a cutie, isn't he?" Jupiter ignored Naruto and looked at the gawking teen. "But you know all about that, don't you hon?"

The Princess blushed and turned her face away from the grinning brunette. "I was just watching the match."

''You mean the match that hasn't started?'' Naruto added with a smirk. ''And you call me a pervert. God I hope you don't take after me in that regard.''

''Father! Really!'' the princes all but shrieked, getting some of the other nobility in the crowd interested in their conversation.

''Nothing to see here folks. Just a father embarrassing his daughter.''

This earned a round of dignified coughs, mostly to discuss the laughter that threaten to let loose. Naruto's antics were a nice break from the stiff politics and proper traditions that pervaded for years.

''I am just merely doing the proper thing and paying attention.'' the princess defended.

''Don't pay attention to hard.'' Naruto added.

"I wouldn't advertise who you desire when a certain someone is around.'' sending a glance in Naruto's direction.

_Don't I know it. _Serenity rolled her eyes and continued to watch the match. The Prince was easily the better than his opponent. _Sword fighting is primarily Earthen.  
_

"Is that the Princess?" Someone said. "You know…the one fathered by…"

"Look at her hair..its blond..isn't it supposed to be silver?"

"She looks so…human."

"Does she even have wings?"

''The offspring takes after her father.''

Princess Serenity closed her eyes to shut out the words. _Do not let this bother you. You're too old to let it make you angry. Calm down, Serenity. _

They were talking about how different she was from the other residents of the Moon. Unlike her ancestors before her she didn't have the trademark silver hair and bleached pale skin. She wasn't as tall as her mother, or nearly as composed.

People thought she was sick, that she had some kind of disease but it turned out to be a genetic disorder of the strangest kind. The Queens of the past had mated with races from all over the solar system, yet not one of them gave birth to a child that looked like the other race. The genes of the Moon race were dominant.

They didn't have a recessive trait in their body. Everything from their silver hair to their crystal blue eyes would be passed on to their offspring.

They created near perfect clones, so perfect that many scientists wondered if the Queens secretly underwent mitosis. Which, in hindsight, made sense. That theory was disproven when a certain spy from the Dark Moon declared that the Queens really did have male consorts.

Screams had tore through the room and Serenity didn't even have to look up. Without a doubt her father had lost composure. It was something her mother often complained about, how undiginifed he couls be at times.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Jupiter and the Moon Princess looked up to see an angry noble of the Earth pointing his finger at the boy."Do you accept?"

Serenity groaned. _Please don't let him kill anyone._

Jedite sneered at the servant before him. The miscreant had the nerve to come up to him and hit him. Him? A noble! They weren't doing anything wrong. The Commander of the Far East and his companions were commenting on the Moon Princess's unusual looks. It wasn't like they were calling her ugly, it should have been a compliment.

''Damn right I accept.''

Usagi face palmed. Only her father.

"You don't have to do this father," the Moon Princes said tiredly. " I just over reacted, that's all."

Naruto grunted as he swung his katana back and forth. ''I won't let anyone harm my precious people, no matter how its done. People like those who judges others like that piss me off.'' he put the blade back in its sheath and looked to where the door was. "I guess I am heading out."

"He's one of the Four Sky Generals of the Earth," she said, "They say he's about as strong as Mars."

''Oh honey,'' Naruto said as he patted her head. ''He'd have to be much stronger then that to be a threat little Bunny.''

''Aaagh, stop calling me that!'' She said. "You know I hate.''

''I know honey,'' Naruto laughed. _No one is going to hurt you. Not when I can stop it. No matter how old you get you'll always be my little girl.  
_

"Do you have a plan?" she asked, looking hopeful. "I mean besides killing him.''

Naruto nodded. "I'm going to cut him up!'' he cheerfully replied.

Usagi frowned. ''You haven't heard a word I said did you?''

''I love you too honey.'' he replied as he continued on his way and Usagi gave a rather undignified scream of outrage.

A crowd of millions had gathered to watch the spectacle. Nobles and civilians alike watched in wonder, many thinking the blond may finally be knocked off his pedastol. In a flash Naruto had moved and appeared behind the Sky General, his Katana sheathed as several large gashes suddenly appeared and blood spurted from the wounds. Everyone but the Queen and Senshi looked on in shock.

''Normally I would have toyed around, pissed you off until you used your full power like I would have against many opponents. You, you insulted my daughter and my family line by suggesting we were lesser beings. Well, _Sky General_, this freak effortlessly defeated you without even trying. Let that be a lesson to you.'' he stated. To his surprise the Sky General remained stubborn. So when he got up Naruto had drawn his sword, deciding to only counter and strike each time the stubborn Sky General went after him.

One would imagine the medics would have rushed to the scene, but Jedite fought well past that point. Up until Naruto grew tired and created a fire dragon to chase after the man. Claps began to each, more over the fact of Naruto's unusual attacks that were considered magic the fact he was toying with a general from Earth.

"You don't look well, Sailor Uranus," Queen Serenity commented. "Do you need to see the medics?"

"No, I will be fine," the blond replied. "The male's antics are just, so unusual.'' realizing that if the blond wanted to he probably could have killed her and Neptune that they couldn't help but pale. He then began doing some strange movements (The Charleston) before creating an Earth Dome to trap the general. He then began to do bows as cheers echoed. What had began as a duel had devolved into a performance.

"My Queen, why do you keep him around? Why not send an army to wipe him out? I don't understand."

"Uranus, do you not think I've tried that?" She turned away from the Uzumaki to look at her most loyal servant. "It didn't matter what I sent. Assassins, soldiers, accidents, and calamities he survived it all. Eventually I realized it was futile. I realized that nearly everything he does, he does for the princess. He will die for her, fight our enemies for her. As long as we don't provoke him he is no danger.'' it really was an unusual trait. To love one's child above themselves, a character trait that was very rare in the Moon Kingdom.

In a civilization filled with immortals, dying was one of the worst fears they had to deal with. They could always have a second child, no problem, but dying was so final. As a result people valued their life more than they did their offspring. The Queen was aware that many of the people of the other planets, especially the ones that didn't have a Senshi, loved their children more than themselves, but that wasn't the way of the Inner Planets.

That night. ''Why do you always have to be a goofball? Why do you, you,'' Usagi screeched.

''Devilishy handsome man.'' Naruto finished.

''Be serious Father. I'm growing older, I am no longer a child that you need to come to the rescue to all the time.''

''As long as you're my child, which will be always, I'm always going to come to your rescue.'' he said as he kissed her forehead. ''Now if you excuse me, daddy has some friends to contact.'' he added before he elft.

Jedite was swearing vengeance to the Queen's consort. The man who humiliated him, and the who was currently a threat to the Dark Kingdom. Why a threat? Because it took a Senshi level warrior to take down someone of his caliber. Jedite was trying to think about how to take the boy down without anyone being the wiser, but was coming up with blanks.

"Jedite, why have you called us here?" a tall man in a grey suit asked. The man had the same silver hair as Jedite, only longer, falling down to his shoulders. "This better be important."

Jedite told them about Naruto, and how he had completely humiliated him in front of the planets. The three Sky Generals, looked at the gash covered general suspiciously trying to figure out if the scars on his arms and legs were self inflicted.

The topic of Naruto troubled them. The four of them had recently joined the Court of Beryl, a peasant who was quickly gaining power in the Earth. She was planning a surprise attack on the Noble Courts tonight, If the Queen of the Moon was employing an assassin to protect the Moon Princess, it would put a dent to their plans.

"So what do you propose we do?" asked Nephrite, a man with wavy brown hair asked. "If the Queen's consort is as danger as you say, he must be eliminated."

Naruto was finally able to make contact with Kuiinshi. ''Are you telling me that you can't get anyone? The Plumbers? (Ben 10) The Fentons? (Danny Phantom) Anyone?''  
_  
''I'm sorry Naruto. There's been an Outbreak of creatures and three planets have already been lost. We need every available hand we have. The threat has been contained for now. Communications are up but traveling is discouraged against. I'll contact you once I've learned more information. I have to go. Stay safe and please don't do anything stupid._'' the feed was immediately cut.

''Shit,'' Naruto swore. This was not what he had in mind. His plan A had been thoroughly crushed. Looks like he had no choice but to go all out if there was an attack on the Palace.

Queen Serenity made a curt bow to everyone who entered her halls who greeted her. Her neck was quickly getting sore but she ignored it. Protocol demanded that sacrifices be made and she was more than willing to make it if her daughter's ball were to succeed.

It was hard to believe that fourteen years from today that Princess Serenity was born. And fourteen years since he came into her life. How time flies. He was there, always protecting little Serenity, showing her love that was reserved just for her. That protectiveness that was once for her.

He seemed so protective of her back then, no, that wasn't right. She knew that he was protective of the girl in her belly. That was always what it came down to. He cared deeply for the girl, far more than he did anyone or anything else in the Queendom. Queen Serenity did not mind this of course, she preferred it even. She had enough followers at her disposal and adding another wouldn't do much in the way of making her self esteem any larger.

What would having Uzumaki Naruto's love do for her anyway?

It wasn't like she was lacking of men. True, she could never attach herself to a man, for fear of the political favoritism it might show to the clan or political group the individual might represent, but she didn't particular care.

She was a ruler of a vast empire that controlled billions upon billions of races, and her empire was only getting larger.

Her major threats had been sealed long ago, and all that was left was to destroy this Queen Beryl who was becoming a dangerous political force on the Earth. If Queen Serenity had been like her mother, she would have sent a team of Senshi to massacre the Earth, but she preferred politics to fighting, something that her two most loyal senshi, Uranus and Neptune, did not always agree with.

"My Queen, you seem to be in deep thought," a voice said from beside her. "What bothers you, if I may be so bold to ask?"

The Queen held in her surprise, seeing the tallest woman in her court. She tried not to grip her scepter too harshly. The long green hair, the dark purple dress, a pair of wooden sandals, and that dark complexion.

The Queen could recognize her a world away.

"Nothing, Princess Pluto," the Queen said, trying not to show the annoyance she felt being around this particular individual. "I am just wondering where Uzumaki is."

"I find that bit difficult to believe, "Pluto said, giving the Queen spectacular smile. "Considering how you requested to look into a disturbance shortly before this rand occasion, assuring me wouldn't be attending."

The Queen didn't falter, she returned Princess Setsuna's smile with her own. Her fairy wings fluttered behind her innocently as she took a step towards the woman. They were about the same height so the Queen didn't have to tilt her head up to look her in the eye.

"Why are you so concerned about Uzumaki Naruto?"

Pluto's smile grew wider, looking almost predatory. "I want him."

She was after Uzumaki Naruto.

It was at that moment that the gates of the Grand Ball burst open. Letting in a figure draped in white and _orange. _

The figure draped in white smiled at anyone who looked his way. His pearly white teeth shone even among the crystals lining the walls, floors, and ceiling of the palace. He made slight bows and made small talk as he continued his way. No one stopped the energetic blond as he cut through  
the ranks of courtiers who were trying to win the Queen's favor.

They appeared afraid to go near anywhere near him, rumors of his weird power and behavior having spread far. The blond appeared in front of the Queen. He bowed at the waist. "Greetings, my Queen Serenity."

The Queen eyes was still too shocked at the blond's behavior.

With a smile Naruto turned and extended a hand to the lovely beauty in a long, flowing violet dress with a v-neck line. ''Princess Pluto, if you would do me the honor?'' he asked.

Hate filled eyes fueled the Queen's eyes as she looked down at the blond. 'Do you think I'm a fool? I know what you're trying to do. Do you think you could arouse jealousy in me? Is this your plan? Are you conspiring with Pluto? I will not fall to your machinations.''

''Indeed,'' Pluto allowed with a smile. She allowed herself to be guided to the dance form. With hands were indeed quite strong.

Once the two were in the middle of the ball room music started to play. The melody was a lullaby she had once heard Uzumaki Naruto play to the princess one night. Unlike the lullaby from the musical star, this lullaby was played using pianos and a group of violinists. ''You are quite surprising Naruto. Though I can't help but think the queen is furious at your little stunt.''

''Indeed, though let her be. I have the most enchanting woman here in my arms.'' he said as he twirled her around before letting her drop back into the protectiveness of his arms.

''Some would disagree with you.''

''They would be wrong.'' he said as he moved his hands to her waist. ''Pluto, will the Moon Kingdom survive what is about to happen?''

''You know I can't break my oath, especially when you know the answer.''

''I am the breaker of destiny. At the very least I will fight for those previous to me.'' he said as his head turned and a frown formed on his lips. Pluto followed his gaze and she saw the Moon Princess, who was dancing with the Earth Prince.

''They have declared their undying love for each other.'' she informed him as Naruto's frowned.

''Foolish children, they hardly know each other. Love is more then just mere infatuation. Reincarnated souls that recognize each other still need that time to reconnect with their pasts, and without that the whole love at first sight loses its justification.'' he shook his head. ''They don't know what makes each other happy. They don't know the depths of the other's sadness, happiness, or what makes the other laugh. They have not shared tragedies. It annoys me when people stupidly believe that love is simple and easy.''

"He's not a bad boy," Pluto said, dryly. "Your daughter could do worse."

''That's no reassuring,'' Naruto replied, turning to her with an annoyed look. ''Saying she could do worse is also acknowledging she could do worse.''

Pluto nodded but didn't say anymore on the subject. "I have to go."

"Back to that lonely post oh Guardian of Time. Okay then, off with the,'' Naruto said in a mocking voice, shoeing the taller girl away. "Wouldn't want you to get caught up in the action anyway.

Pluto didn't answer. The green haired princess took a step towards the blond and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"This is the last time I am going to see you." Her face looked uncomfortable, her pink lips troubled. "Do you want a kiss? This is your last chance."

''Yours as well.'' he said before pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers. Naruto took in the sensation of her lips and her body against his. As far as he knew this would be the last time he saw the Guardian of Time again. He pulled away, his fingers slowy sliding down her cheek.

It was then that the earth beneath the Palace shook, and the very roof of the Palace shattered like glass as a maniacally cruel laugh filled the air.

Queen Beryl's rage was explosive. Like a beast howling to the moon the Queen howled to the darkness, letting it answer her call. The creatures of the night came to her summons, answering her pain, answering her shouts of vengeance.

For years she had struggled to bring the forces of the Earth together to fight the Moon Kingdom and for years she was waiting for a chance. A chance for the foolish Queen Serenity to slip her defenses.

She was beyond overjoyed when her servant, Jedite, confirmed that every important nobility of the Planet Courts was attending the ball, but furious when she heard that the Moon Princess was seducing the Earth Prince.

The Earth Prince belonged to Queen Beryl. He was the final obstacle to obtaining the Earth. Many knew of her power, but she did not have the political legitimacy that the Prince of the Blue Planet had. To add insult to injury that the boy stood in the way of her rule, he had to run off and fallen in love with the Moon Princess of all people!

"Jedite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite!" she screamed, leveling her scepter into the Earth, tearing a void in space. "Get the demons in positions! Fail me and you will die."

The Sky Generals, once loyal to the Prince, didn't hesitate to kneel and bowed their heads, before teleporting. Queen Beryl's crimson eyes glowed as she tore the fabric of time and space as he made a wormhole for the millions of Youma in her disposal to enter the Moon Kingdom.

The demons smashed onto the Palace grounds and literally shook the floor with their power. The Queen laughed loudly, allowing her enormous bosoms to heave and bounce like a tsunami. Her purple dress could barely contain her shuddering body as it trembled with power.

Tonight all her plans would succeed. Tonight after years of pain and struggle the Elvin Queen would finally destroy the Moon Kingdom, the last threat to the Earth. It didn't matter if history would paint her as an evil being, it didn't matter if there was a chance that she would be massacred today, all that matter was this chance.

This small chance that she could finally kill the all powerful Goddess, Queen Serenity.

"But first I have to take Prince back to the Earth," she muttered, blasting another way of dark energy into the sky to release the gigantic Demon Queen Metalia. "With any luck the Moon Princess will be nearby."

Naruto dropped down to where the four Inner Senshi were waiting. ''I can sense the presence of several hundred thousand forms. I assume you Senshi want to take the generals?'' he asked as Mercury nodded.

''I assume you have something that can even the odds?'' Jupiter asked as the blond nodded.

''Yeah,'' he answered as he clapped his hands together. ''Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!'' using all the power he could gathered Naruto was able to just break over his maximum limit of ten thousand kagebunshin and create fourteen thousand copies. A sea of orange, white, and yellow filled the horizon, prepared for battle. With a deep exhale Naruto dropped to one knee. Never had he strove to pull off such a feet, never had he felt so weak.

''Uzumaki,'' Venus called out to him but he threw up his hand. ''Go! Command the clones and stave off the enemy. Don't worry about me, I'm going to make sure Usagi is protected at all costs.'' Naruto remarked as he went to where the Princess was. ''Usagi!'' he called out to his daughter who was leading the Prince away to the safety bunker Naruto had constructed.

''Father!" she called out to him. The space around them began to bend a tear opened.

''Look out!'' he shouted as an all too familiar figure emerged from the portal. it was impossible, it couldn't have been that man. No, he was foolish, it was very possible someone brought him back to life. It was too late, the resurrected Ramirez (Skies of Arcadia) cast his silver magic as shards of silver rained down n his targets. "Noooo!" he screamed, "Noooooooooooooo!"

Naruto rushed over to his daughter, removing the silver shards as he tried healing her.''Hold on Usagi-chan. Just hold on.'' he cried out in desperation.

Princess Serenity looked up at him. ''Daddy, I feel so cold.'' she said with a weak cough.

Tears of desperation flooded form Naruto's eyes. It was like when he lost Elizabeth and their child all over again. This shouldn't have happend. He wasn't suppose to lose anyone again.

''That silver haired fool! He was give strict order to spare the prince! He will pay for his insolence!'' Queen Beryl said, floating down to the ground. Her long red hair wrapped around her as she looked at the pitiful site of Princess and her father. ''If you wish I can end your life now or you can flee. Despite the fury that fuels me I have nothing against you Consort.''

''My girl, my baby girl.'' he mumbled. He was consumed in despair, broken. ''_You people...your fault...you took her. _ **_I'll kill you. _I'll kill all of you!''**

The power that exploded off of him was inhuman and fercious. The castle was blown apart as a feral and inhuman creature emerged from the its roof. The creature was that of a large furless creature shaped into the form of an earth creature known as a fox.

Queen Serenity looked at the creature in fear. She knew, it was no doubt in her mind it was Naruto. She had once saw a transformation like this, a cloak he called it when he was meditating. She had followed him one night, her curiosity getting the best of her. Despite how evil the transformation had looked a gentle warmth radiated from him for a few moments before it suddenly exploded into a golden cloak of unbelievable power.

The Queen tried not to vomit as the last remnants of the boy's skin fell apart as a giant fox skull came up on the boy's head, followed by the bones of a wolf arms and legs. "I could never dream that you were this." The Queen stepped away from the battlefield as the creature let out a roar that scared away the Youma. "What happened for you to change this much?"

The creature began to crush the invaded Youma with its mighty paws. His mighty jaw devouring hundreds of the creature with ease. The creature let out a pain fueled howl before he opened its mouth and particles of intense globs free energy gathered around it to form a ball. Fission reactions caused the energy to collide to become more powerful as the exothermic energy started to build in the system, waiting to be released.

"My Queen, run!" Mars shouted from a distance. "He's going to fire a beam of –"

Black energy shot out of the beast's mouth roasting everything that go In its way. Queen's Beryl's forces tried to escape, but it was no hope as the creature just cooked them with its beam of energy.

"Mercy!"

"We surrender!"

"Help us Queen Beryl!"

The cries of the demons were left unheard as the giant fox incinerated an entire wave of youma and soldiers, the crater from the attack going on for miles.

The Queen felt her own heart break seeing the mindless creature kill and kill. This wasn't the Naruto she had grown to know. This wasn't the Naruto who could arouse feelings in her no other person could; who could fluster her and cause her to lose her composure. He was not a mindless killer, even when others were the aggressor. He was a loving man, and carrying father above all else.

"My Queen, oh, my Queen," Uranus shouted from behind her. "Forgive me, but we couldn't protect her." The Senshi bowed on her hand and knees. "I am sorry but the Princess is dead."

Queen Beryle cried out in fury watching her forces get decimated by the giant fox like creature that was growing hair. The creature then started to form into some sort of abomination. Insect like wings sprouted and its eyes began to change as something akin to tentacles began sprouting from its sides. His eyes began to twist and change into some hellish shape before a single eye was formed. She was not informed of the Moon Kingdom employing Yoma of any sorts, that one thing being consistent.

The Elvin Queen floated up to highest point in the city, overlooking the carnage the creature was creating. She tried to stay out of the abomination's sight, hoping that it didn't decide to follow her. She had no experience handling greater demons and she preferred it that way. Minor creatures she could control was fine, but something like this was far beyond her league.

She hadn't sensed the power of Metalia yet, she feared that the Great Demon Metalia was hiding from this being as well, but promptly stopped thinking about such a horrible thought. There was no way that creature which was nothing more than a vicious, rapid animal could be on the same level as a Greater Demon. Suddenly the power began to recede and a blinding explosion of light echoed. The shape began to shrink until it took the form of a man. The shape then split into two beings. One a human shape of dark and terrible power and the other was Naruto in his golden cloak.

''Damn you,'' the blond whispered in utter hate. ''Even now Yami. Only a heartless monster would take what happened as an opportunity to escape.''

"Generals, assemble!" she shouted. She watched as her four most loyal servants teleported in front of her, looking worse for wear. "Bring me their heads!'' She didn't know what happened, but for the time being that creature was gone and the man had gone back to normal, or split into two people. So surely that meant they were weakened.

Before she could make her final command she looked to the sky to see a thousand rays of light. Then looked down to see the Fairy Queen's wings expand to blot out the rays of the sun.

Jedite was the first to react. "The Moon Queen, she's done it. She's activated a sealing."

Not even Queen Beryl made a comment.

"Forgive me," the Queen said, tears falling down her face. "There is no other way."

The first thing to go was gravity. The artificial gravity that kept the kingdom stable vanished, and the buildings and dust were the first to be affected. Everything started to travel towards the artificial sky, which was slowly collapsing as Sealing Dimension opened up in the heavens.

The Sailor Senshi, now battered and bruised, floated up to the dimension, crying as they felt their life turn into pure balls of energy. They felt themselves turn into something more than just molecules bonded together, more than just cells, more than just electromagnetic particles, they left felt very essence, their souls.

The Queen didn't blink as her kingdom broke apart before her and into the dimension in the sky. It gathered the creatures of the Dark Kingdom and the nobles of the Silver Millennium. This was her final attack, and a suicidal one at that.

"This is all my fault," she whispered. "I will be the one to pay the price."

She looked at the two forms of Naruto. One the Naruto she knew and the other composed of the shape of that terrible power that had slaughtered thousands of Youma. She used all of her power to push that Naruto, that evil monster towards where the enemies would be sealed. The other was being pushed in the direction of the Senshi. ''Serenity!'' Naruto shouted out to the queen. _''You fool, don't! There has to be another way! Usagi needs her mother!''_

"I should have listened. I let my own pride blind me," she sobbed, "Naruto, I am so sorry." she rubbed her eyes, "Serenity needs you, she needs her father. She needs a parent that hasn't and won't fail her, who will live for her. Good bye," she closed her eyes, expanded her wings and let herself turn to dust. The last of her energy became fuel to power the Eternal Sealing Spell. _Maybe in another life, you and I could have been..._were her last fleeting thoughts as she let nothingness over take her.

000

Chapter End

000

Dark Naruto is finally freed, but does he retain his consciousness with the power?

What will happen now?

There is definitely a big divergence of the facts you all know. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy as Naruto having been there plays a big part on the personalities of the Senshi when it comes to their reincarnations.


	6. New World, New Life

Storm of the Galaxy

00000

NarutoxHarem

00000

Story Start

00000

It had assumed a form most familiar to it. It was some form of consciousness despite its consciousness being shattered. At the moment, he was a creature of instinct. So when water splashed it, stirring it from its peaceful sleep the dark embodiment was far from happy.

It looked around, trying to figure out where he was. In its form, the creature was a he, his limbs unresponsive to its confusion. It was bound. It didn't like being bound. It craved freedom.

"I've been waiting for this," the person who threw the bucket said. He stepped out o the shadow. "Do you remember me?"

The creature didn't speak. It clung to something, a memory. It was essentially malice incarnate. It did recognize this individual made him angry.

Jedite smiled. "I am so glad." He summoned a sword from thin air. "You've foiled our attack." He walked towards the pinned creature, unaware that the form was not who he think it was. "I've been instructed to find out how, and why." He stabbed the sword into the creature's stomach. The darkness looked down, the sensation of pain that filled it triggered its senses. It began trembling, jerking, twisting. It was getting angry.

"For the next hundred years I am going to be your Master," he stabbed the embodiment through a lung, further infuriating it. "You will call me, Master Jedite."

The embodiment wanted the noisy creature to shut up. It wanted it to stop attacking. "Do you hear me? You will obey! You will break! You will call me Master Jedite!"

The embodiment watched, and it learned. The two eyes split into four and its teeth stretched and painfully reshaped themselves into the form of Icicles. It burst from its confines as all it could think about was killing and ripping things a sundered. And its first victim was going to be none other than his tormentor.

Jedite screamed.

Elsewhere at the same time. Luna was a talking cat. Luna was a talking cat with hidden memories. A black cat and denizen of the planet Mau. Beings who could take humanoid form with cat features or the state of a cat, with the ability of independent thought and speech.

During the rebirth, a set of thoughts, a mission was implanted in Luna's head. Awaken the Sailor Senshi and find the Moon Princess. Though the rebirth resulted in most of her memories being sealed, this would only be activated when she found something from her past.

Luna, unfortunately didn't remember what the Moon Princess or the Sailor Senshi looked like, it had been 10,000 years after all, but she did get flashes of things from the past when they were around.

Anyone who existed back in her memories triggered something in her, a memory, a code, an activation code.

So when she saw Uzumaki Naruto, the consort of Queen Serenity, flashes of memories from the Silver Millennium hit her like a hammer.

"By the Goddess! Uzumaki! Is that you?" she thought as she saw the blond walking across the street. She followed him and to his surprise he entered a hospital. Stealthy she followed him into the building. Thanks to the busy nature of the hospital no one was able to spot her small form.

The black cat weaved in-between busy footsteps and rolling hospital beds. She followed him into the room as Uzumaki went to the side of a woman's bed. Luna didn't know why, but she was struck silent by the form of the woman for some reason. Some form of familiarity coursed through her as Uzumaki looked over the silver-haired woman with odango hairstyle. And that's when it hit her, a series of flashes as tears welled up in the cat's eyes.

''Doctor-san, how is she?'' Naruto asked as an older man with short black-hair, wearing a doctor's robe entered the room.

''I'm afraid her condition has changed. She's still unresponsive, but stable.'' the man answered, as he looked over the data on the chart.

Luna watched and waited until Naruto and the doctor was done. She followed him outside of the hospital.

Meow!

Naruto paused, his attention drawn to the meow. There at the heels of his feet was a black cat. ''Well hey there,'' he said he stroked the chin of the now purring cat. Naruto decided to bring the cat back to the apartment he was renting apartment. It was a small, one bedroom and bath, a rather dingy looking place but it was shelter at least. Though, that was the thing far from his mind at the moment. No, when his little guest to begin speaking to him it triggered something, a barrage of images began bombarding his psyche.

"So Princess Serenity and the Sailor Senshi have been re-born?" '_She's alive. My baby girl is alive'._ he thought as he fought back a choked sob.

The cat smiled up at the giant man, tears in her eyes. "Yes, they are, Uzumaki." She rubbed her eye with her paw. "I am sorry, it's just, I've been traveling by myself for so long. I haven't found their reincarnated forms, and I was starting to lose hope."

Something clicked and her eyes hardened. "The Dark Kingdom is back. There was a report of a body drained of its energy a few days ago. Somehow they've managed to sustain themselves."

''I'm sure my dark-half had something to do with that.'' Naruto bitterly remarked. ''Queen Serenity is somehow alive, but in a coma; so she's no help.'' Then again a part of this is her mess in the first place. ''Serenity underestimated the complexities of my mind. Her spells my plague my memory, but Kurama remembers everything as clear as day.'' he answered as the cat gave him a confused look. ''I'll explain later. Right now we should check all the Junior Highschools and explore for the Senshi. I'm more than sure enough time has passed for them to be about that age, and previous experience thought me that teenagers more than adults are apparently more likely to be effective in worlds steep with magic.'' he cryptically answered.

It shouldn't be all that difficult to locate Neo Serenity. Who else would have that Odango Hair-Style? So he suggested the two of them split up to cover more ground. Despite having no beef with one the queen's confidant, he wasn't sure just what would be awakened if Luna got to her first.

''Hey man did you hear? Sailor V stopped another criminal!''

Naruto's attention then followed to where a crowd of people was gathered in front of a television store. Footage of what was without a doubt Venus was playing on the screen. ''Venus has awakened already." As I thought, though at a much younger age then her previous self. Though, that means, she'll most likely be less powerful not to mention lacking the experience of her counterpart. Though, Luna admitted to not having encountered any of the scouts. Could another one of Serenity's Aids be out there?' he thought with a frown and cupped his cheek and chin with his right palm.

''Do you think she'll stop the criminals that have been breaking into the Jewelry stores?''

''You idiot, Sailor V-sama has only appeared in places far from here. That's what the local police for; Sailor V-sama only attacks those freaks causing trouble. In fact I heard there is a special task force being put together to combat these creatures that been popping up.''

Naruto stood by, silently listening to the Venus fanboy chew out his friend. Seconds later another Highschool student approached them, a girl wearing the same white shirt and a navy blue fuku. ''What about all those women who have been collapsing all over the place? With all this weird stuff going on it makes you want to move.''

''Yeah, it's weird,'' the V fanboy replied, adjusted his square framed glasses. ''You think it's some sort of illness going around.''

''All they know is that so far all of the women live in the Azabu Juban district.''

Naruto didn't pay attention to the conversation any longer. By this time of day the grade eight to ten students were probably already let out. He decided to change his effort into finding Luna and his Bunny-chan. He sighed, tracking the scent of the cat. 'What the hell am I supposed to say? How do I even begin? Because the topic of reincarnation sure as hell isn't a simple thing.' he thought with a sigh. He looked up and noticed the setting sun that was currently painting the sky with a warm, orange-yellow background. Colors of red also splashed against the canvas that was the sky. The streets were as busy as one could expect from a town. People were talking about all matters of business and such.

So imagine Naruto's luck when he mentioned to find the girl, at an arcade of all things. It wasn't that hard to recognize her as only one other person in the city had that odango hair style. Taking a deep breath he began approaching her, hoping whatever life she lived was a good one.

000

Chapter end

0000

I decided to change a few things around. It's going to be instrumental to future updates.


End file.
